


不速之客

by YuWU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 迷情雪夜





	不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> AU，神父盾×少爷铁。  
*灵感来自于桃总新片红海潜水俱乐部的造型。其实人设是毫无关联的，但不知道为什么，那造型让我莫名看出了一点儿神性和悲悯，所以有了这个脑洞。  
BGM：Katie Melua《A Moment Of Madness》

东海岸的暴风雪总是来得如此令人措手不及。  
雪是傍晚时下起来的，起初只是星星点点的碎屑，不过是去换了身马术服的时间，雪势转急，呼啸的朔风夹着鹅毛般的雪片直往窗下钻，间或有几粒冰雹砸在玻璃上，发出噼里啪啦的响动，听得人心烦不已。  
雪在廊下积了厚厚一层，马是骑不成了——Tony习惯于在晚餐后花个把钟头遛遛他心爱的小马，只是付诸实践的时候免不了要被各种状况阻碍。  
这让他有不能如愿的恼怒。  
风雪交加的夜晚漫长而又孤寂，Tony的指尖从书脊上轻轻扫过，定在Hugo的《Les Misérables》上，他抽出了这本读了许久也未曾读完的小说。他的法文水平算不上太好，没耐心读这异国浩繁的卷轶，总是读几页就丢开，他想，这种时候正适合读它。  
壁炉里熊熊烧着的火焰散发出温柔的光，再暖和不过，Tony围了片毛毯，惬惬意意地开始读小说。  
Javis在邻屋打开了收音机，只是这样的天气，信号不可避免地受到损害，Tony听见那半旧的铁盒子里面传来断断续续的女声，“……乔治亚州……杀人逃犯……冻灾……东海岸……肆虐……雪灾……”  
冰雹撞击玻璃的声音清晰可闻。  
读到Jean Valjean初遇Miriel主教的情节时，被耳边的嘈杂和晦涩的法文闹得心浮气躁的少爷终于按捺不住，扬声叫他的老管家，“Javis，我爱听收音机的Javis叔叔，麻烦您把门窗关好，这声音吵得我无法专心。”  
Javis在玄关处应了一声，回道：“少爷，这不是风雪声，是有人在敲门。”  
Tony没有抬头，随口问道：“是什么人？”  
门厅想起喁喁的说话声，片刻后，忠心的老管家走到摇椅边上回话：“他说他叫Steven·Rogers，是邻近教区的神父，布道半路遇见这场难得一见的暴风雪，附近又只有咱们这一栋房子，于是希望借宿一晚。愿主保佑少爷。”  
像是命运般的巧合，Tony的视线落在évêque（法文：主教）一词上，随后，年轻而慷慨的主人欣然应允，“请他进来吧。”  
玄关处响起沉重又缓慢的脚步声，但因为这脚步声属于一位神父，于雪夜听来，有几分庄重和神圣的味道。  
壁炉照亮了这位神父的风尘仆仆。  
他形容颇显狼狈，黑色的祭衣下摆被浸得湿透，一步一个雪脚印，头上脸上沾了冰雪，被室内如春的温度一扑，化掉的雪水成股流下；可雪勾勒过的面容又是如此令人惊叹，鼻峰如雪山般神圣高挺，深邃的眼窝里盛着纯净澄澈的海蓝色眼眸，夺目的眉眼间有一道浅浅的皱痕，藏着对教徒的悲悯，嘴唇隐在修剪整齐的棕红色胡子后——如果活生生的耶稣基督就是这样一副面容从《圣经》中走来，你也绝不会否认。  
连嗓音也是如此温和而克制，“感谢您，我的少爷，愿主保佑你。”  
Tony上上下下打量这位不速之客，放下手里的书本，拍拍他身边的摇椅，“哦，Rogers神父，您请坐吧，请您到这儿来烤烤火，到我身边来。”  
简单的寒暄过后，待客的少爷与到访的神父自然而然地围炉闲话，用以打发这寂寞无聊、困在家中的雪夜。  
老实说，他们谈得很愉快，Tony一向健谈，而Stephen不卑不亢，言辞见解极为独到，脸上始终挂着温和的笑意。  
在Tony看来却是十足迷人。  
“他可真漂亮，一位漂亮得过分了的神父大人。”Tony想，他压抑不住自己去看那双漂亮的眼睛，它被炉火映得熠熠生辉，仿佛高脚杯中的酒酿，浓稠而迷醉，一不小心就是目眩神迷。  
Tony不得不花些力气把这念头按回去，老天，你疯了吗？他可是位神父。  
“少爷，已经不早了，您需要早些休息。”神父露了倦意，他看上去实在是累到了极点。  
“啊，”Tony忍不住盯着他藏在胡子下那两瓣粉嫩饱满的嘴唇，面不改色地当着隔壁房间喑哑却未曾停过的收音机声说着谎，“确实很晚了，我带你去房间，Javis想必已经睡下，我们不必去吵他。”  
“只是还要搅扰少爷，我想借用一下您的浴室，您知道的，痛痛快快洗个澡。”  
“听上去再合理不过了，我带您去吧，罗杰斯神父。”  
Tony穿着睡袍在前面带路，腿在垂落的腰带里若隐若现，酒红色的天鹅绒衬得他白皙粉嫩，正像他被炉火映照着的脸庞，那眨着闪着光的蜜色眼眸，俏皮又慵懒。  
他不知道这副样子落在Rogers眼里是如何的诱人，就像后者也不知道眼前的少爷是多么想扒下他的祭衣吃干抹净。  
他引他去了自己隔壁的房间。  
“少爷，劳烦您帮我拿一件浴衣，这衣服已经湿透了。”  
Tony一步三摇地去衣帽间取衣服，视线落在刚才还在Rogers身上的那件黑色祭衣，俯下身把它拿起来。  
手心有液体流过，他没留心，只随意扫了一眼，颜色却泛着淡淡的粉，有血腥气在鼻端萦绕。  
是血。  
Tony愕然，没留意身后的浴室门启开了一条缝。  
他在夺门而出还是下楼去叫Javis之间迟疑一瞬，最后还是走到了浴室门口，轻轻启开一条缝，“衣服来了，给你放在门——”  
话断在口中。  
他看见了Rogers身上大大小小层层叠叠的伤口，一个神父不会有如此多的伤痕，显而易见。  
尚在惊愕之时，眼前一花，他已经被Rogers伸手拉进浴室。  
一切都来得如此突然，Tony猝不及防，只觉得后背一痛，自己被Rogers整个人圈在墙上，背后抵着冰凉冷硬的镜子，冷得他忍不住打了个抖。  
眼前雾气蒙蒙，只有Rogers那双眼睛亮如星子。  
不知怎么，Tony望见那双眼睛时忽然镇定了下来，恐惧莫名其妙的消失了，他读懂了平静海面下的暗潮汹涌，来自苏醒的欲望。  
“你不是神父，”他甚至眨了眨眼睛，“你从哪儿来？”  
Rogers的气息轻轻落在耳边，痒得要命，“乔治亚。”  
“你是那个逃犯。”Tony吃惊地瞪了瞪眼睛，眼底却毫无意外，仍旧是那副笑吟吟的模样。  
“三个人，”Rogers不动声色，“我杀了三个人，所以不得不连夜出逃。”  
“我会是第四个吗？”Tony仰起脸看着他。  
Rogers的手指抚过他细腻的肌肤，停在腰窝，略略低下头凝视他，“你猜？”  
Tony把指尖放在他胸前的伤口上，轻轻抚了抚，冰凉得他浑身一抖，肌肤上起了一层小粒，像是海面掀起浪花。  
Rogers眼底有什么东西被惊醒。  
长夜漫漫，孤枕难眠。  
Tony缓慢地抬眼，于是撞见茂密睫毛下的蜜色眼瞳被拉长成了过程，美丽得惊心动魄。  
他踮起脚，挑逗一般地去咬一个杀人犯的耳垂，扇状的睫毛扫在Rogers的太阳穴上，痒呼呼，“我猜，不会。”  
果然，Rogers神父连呼吸都粗重半分，放在他腰上的手紧了紧，带得他又往前送了一送。  
距离骤然被缩短，嘴唇还差一寸就贴在了一起，海的湛蓝遇上糖的蜜色，哪边都是波涛汹涌。  
Rogers低头吻住他，唇齿交缠，动作并不温柔，难耐似的索取着对方的温存。  
他的吻技谈不上高超，却足够有欲望，Tony下意识环住他的脖颈，整个人都挂在他身上。  
嘴唇缓缓下移，游走在他的下颌、颈窝，吻在这里时Tony没忍住逸出一声呻吟，几乎软了腰，Rogers笑意更深，说，他记住了。  
而后是锁骨，他用他滚烫的嘴唇去舔舐一具同样滚烫的身体。舌尖轻轻地在胸前的两粒嫣红上打转，不忌于啃咬，Rogers知道痛感会带来更大的快感。  
随即是腰腹，他严谨而卖力地一路而下，不放过任何一个可能会令Tony敏感的部位。  
挑逗他的小少爷原本白皙的皮肤眼下变得红润欲滴，浑身泛着情欲的颜色，已经快贴着镜子化成一摊雪水了。  
内裤湿了个干净。  
他难耐地蹭一蹭腿，是邀请的姿态，仿佛是眼前人最忠实的信徒，一个浑身伤痕、眼神狂热的神父。  
Rogers把他调转去镜子的方向，挤了满手的浴液用作润滑，其实不必，因为Tony的后穴已经湿得足以容纳他想要他容纳的东西。  
他扯下Tony的内裤，扶着自己坚硬而灼热的性器闯了进来，并在一瞬间满意地听见了Tony的呻吟，那来自欲望被满足的巨大快感。  
那东西破开肠壁，被湿热的软肉紧紧包裹着，稍稍一动，就能真真切切地感受到它的烧灼与滚烫，每一下都能带来让他抑制不住的低喘呻吟。  
毫无技巧可言，一下一下的冲撞就足够了。  
紧致的后穴极为热情地裹住了这个大家伙，水声不断自交合处传来，混杂着Tony含糊不清的闷哼。  
逃犯的体力实在是够好，顶得Tony两脚几乎离地了，整个人往镜子上撞，话都说不连续，“哦……啊……太深了……嘶……Rogers……”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“Steven……啊……”  
性器在被开拓过的内壁里横冲直撞，Tony感觉自己就要被身后的人捅穿了，却自痛楚里生出无穷无尽的快感。他被握住双手，顶在冰冷的镜子上，睁眼望着自己的眼中的情绪与身后人闭着眼享受的神态。  
那是赤裸裸的情欲。  
美好得不可思议。  
一对初遇的陌生人，云泥之别，如永不可相交的平行线，却在这样一间雾气腾腾的浴室里赤裸相对，做着最原始的交合。  
镜子里他慵懒如同野猫的神色实在是太过诱人，Steven低头埋在他的颈窝里，伸出小舌舔了舔他的肌肤。  
老天！该死，颈窝！  
就像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，欲望突然攀上了顶峰，Tony压着嗓子尖叫，就这样被他插着射了，液体星星点点落在镜子上，看起来过分淫靡。  
Steven也没有坚持太久，在Tony狡黠一笑后一口含住他的耳垂时，低喘了一声，也释放了。  
浴室弥散着玫瑰露的香气。  
Tony脱了力，整个人被Steven搂在怀里，意犹未尽地吻住了对方的嘴唇，像是永远亲不够。  
Steven舒服的叹息落在Tony耳边。  
“上帝保佑你，我的少爷。”

Fin.


End file.
